


When He Felt Human

by NyxytheNightmare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxytheNightmare/pseuds/NyxytheNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles between Arthas/The Lich King and my OC Alceria. </p><p>This is based off of an RP/story between myself and another. It's an AU of sorts so timelines don't add up as they do in game, etc. and this was made specific to a few RP blogs we had going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Felt Human

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles between my OC and my partner's version of Arthas/The Lich King. Feel free to bug us on tumblr at God-King-Of-Death and at Alceria. 
> 
> This is a canon/oc fic, so please keep that in mind.

When he felt human, she would sometimes fall into the false sense of security. That this man was not a monster, but merely a man she loved.

 

Below the surface of the lake water, Alceria looked up, watching a hand extend down into the water towards her. Gentle, she grabbed onto it, a strong arm pulling her form upwards.

 

Breaking the surface, the elf shivered, goose bumps littering her tanned skin. Large, glowing blue eyes settled upon the man in front of her.

 

Arthas was no longer the warm, loving prince she had once known as her friend. His hair, despite it beginning to pale, was still a lovely shade of blonde. The prince’s once sea green eyes were tilting more towards a lighter blue color.

 

The elf was gently pulled from the water and set upon dry land at this point. Arthas gently wrapped a cloth blanket around her as a make shift towel to dry the small elf. He sighed, gathering her up into his arms, “We’ll stay here for tonight and continue on in the morning…” the prince mumbled, his voice more hoarse and gravely these days.

 

Alceria merely nodded, squeaking softly when the large man plopped down upon a patch of grass. She now sat in his lap, leaning against his bare chest. Absent mindedly, Alci began to gently play with the locket that still hung from his neck.

 

“…Arthas…Can we please turn around…?” she begged quietly, looking up at him.

 

The look the man gave her caused a shiver down the elf’s spine. Swallowing hard, Alceria kept eye contact with the cold prince. He lowered his head to whisper,“…That would be counterproductive my dear. And you sound quite cute when you beg, but please…” Arthas said, lips now brushing against her ear. “…Stop begging to turn around and go home. All you need is right here with you. I’m here. I’ll take care of you. Have I ever broken a promise to you, Alceria?” he asked.

 

Alci tensed, then gave a slow nod in affirmation of the answer he already knew.

 

No. He had never broken a promise to her. He was a prince—a man of his word.

 

Laying back upon the grass, Arthas pulled Alceria with him, resting her naked body against his bare torso, the blanket still covering the both of them. She was still damp, her dark hair curling at the ends as it slowly dried.

 

The large man was looking up, watching the clear, starry night sky. He was quiet, and seemed at peace.

 

Alceria moved her head to rest it over his heart, listening to the strong, steady beating.

 

The gentle thump-thump calmed Alci, lulling her into a gentle sleep.

 

And in that moment, as they laid together skin to skin in the most innocent of ways, she almost believed he was still human.


End file.
